The Terminator: Hope for the Future
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: One year after the death of John Connor, the resistance manages to capture a T-X Terminatrix. After successfully reprogramming the Machine, Kate decides to send it back in time to befriend Sarah Connor, aid Kyle Reese in protecting her, and if possible, prevent Judgment Day. KylexSarah, JohnxKate (when it happens), and more
1. Chapter 1

**The Terminator: Hope for the Future**

Hey everybody! Jack Here! Had this idea hit me recently, and yes it was inspired by the new movie **Terminator Genesys**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator Franchise.

Summary: One year after the death of John Connor, the resistance manages to capture a T-X Terminatrix. After successfully reprogramming the Machine, Kate decides to send it back in time to befriend Sarah Connor, aid Kyle Reese in protecting her, and if possible, prevent Judgment Day.

**PROLOGUE**

-July 4th, 2033: one year after the death of John Connor-

Kate was in absolute shock after reading the report in front of her: A group consisting of Twenty T-850's, fifty T-800's, and Thirty Resistance soldiers had successfully captured a T-X Terminatrix! This victory had come at a heavy price though: of the hundred fighters involved, only four T-850's survived. But the successful capture of Skynet's most advanced infiltration unit to date could very well signify a turning point in the war against the machines. The T-X has the ability to alter the programming of any and every Terminator model that came before it: they could actually begin 'recruiting' a few T-1000's! She then got up and walked towards the holding cell they'd placed the T-X.

"Where you off to Kate," asked Blair Williams. (AN: she's the pilot who had feelings for Marcus Wright in Terminator Salvation)

Kate didn't even turn her head as she replied, "I'm going to see if I can find a way to help with the reprogramming of the T-X we captured."

"Even without it's on board weapons systems, it still poses a viable threat," said Blair, "It could still kill you."

"I'm aware of this," replied Kate, "But I know more about reprogramming these things than anyone else." They stopped in front of a blast door, "I can handle myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Kate," Blair's words catching her CO's attention, "It's what your death will do to troop morale."

Kate sighed deeply, "If anything goes wrong, we'll blow the bitch to kingdom come."

The doors opened up to reveal four battle scared T-850's pointing their plasma rifles at it while another sat at a terminal alongside two humans trying to bypass the T-X's firewalls. "Alright," said Kate in a commanding tone, "Where are we at with this thing."

"The encryption used to protect the T-X's programming and mission directive is highly advanced," answered the T-850, "it changes on regular intervals every ten minutes."

"So the only chance we have at recruiting this thing is either putting one of your Neuro Net Processors in it, or hooking one of you directly up to its processor," she surmised.

"Placing one of our CPU's into the T-X is not possible," replied the T-850, "It is a much more advanced model, and uses a different processor."

Kate nodded and asked, "What about directly linking one of you to the T-X?"

"Given the difference in our designs, and the T-X's ability to reprogram other Terminators, the odds of success are less the 10%," stated the T-850.

Kate had an idea, "What if we used more than one of you?"

The T-850 turned and looked at her as if surprised; it seemed that he hadn't thought of that. "If my calculations are correct, a group of five T-850's would have a 70% chance of success."

"What about ten," she asked.

"Negative," he replied, "The most we could send in is five."

Kate thought it over before saying, "Get me four more T-850's, and make sure they are specially programmed for technical work."

XxX

Twenty eight minutes minutes later, the five T-850's were on standby, waiting for the encryption to change. They only had ten minutes to pull this off and they were going to need every second of it. The Four T-850's that were assigned guard duty were also on standby: they had no doubt that the T-X would manage to successfully corrupt a few of the other 850's. In fact, they were counting on it. The T-X could control up to four other machines at a time, but doing so would divide her attention between fighting off the intruders, and trying to use her puppet(s) to terminate the humans.

Blair and Kate were both holding plasma rifles. "If this works then we have effectively defeated the machines," stated Kate.

"I'll admit," replied Blair with a chuckle, "It'd be nice to have a few of those liquid metal bastards working for us."

Kate looked at her watch as it counted down the last ten seconds.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The T-850's immediately Jacked into the T-X's CPU, working as fast as they could to reprogram the Terminatrix. One minute in, and she had successfully corrupted one of the T-850's. One of the four combat units stepped up and further restrained the corrupted unit.

The second T-850 was corrupted at the three minute mark, forcing the second combat unit to step forward.

The third was corrupted at the five minute mark, and the fourth at the nine minute mark.

Knowing that there was only one minute left, the T-X redirected all of its efforts to corrupting the fifth and final 850. This gamble would leave it completely vulnerable to the remaining 850's attempt to reprogram her, but if she is successful, she can effectively crush the Resistance's Leadership here and now. She went to work as fast as she could.

As the clock approached the last ten seconds, the remaining T-850 stood up and began trudging its way towards Kate. "Stay where you are," she ordered the four T-850's that were currently restraining their corrupted counterparts. She and Blair brought up their plasma rifles and began charging them. The T-850's are in essence, a more durable version of the T-800. They were designed to withstand a number of Plasma Rifle Shots.

Just before their weapons reached a half charge, a single blast from a high powered Plasma Cannon scrapped the corrupted machine. The T-X then saluted Kate saying, "I am at your service Catherine Connor."

Kate couldn't believe it: they had successfully reprogrammed a T-X! "I'd like an explanation," ordered Kate.

"In a desperate attempt to destroy the Resistance's Leadership, I redirected all of my power to corrupting the last Series 850," answered the new recruit. "While I was successful, doing so required that I completely shut down my firewalls, which in turn gave the Series 850 the access needed to completely erase my default programming, and instate a new prime directive."

Kate nodded and said, "What is your mission."

"To follow the orders of Catherine Connor," replied the T-X.

Kate nodded and said, "I order you to refine you programming under the following parameters: you are to aide in the capture and conversion of all possible Infiltration Units until further notice."

The T-X stood their blank faced as she set these mission parameters. "Mission parameters set," she replied, "Is there anything else?"

"Can you reprogram a T-1000," asked Blair.

The T-X looked at her and said, "I am programmed to take orders only from Catherine Connor."

Kate sighed before asking, "Is it possible for you to reprogram a T-1000?"

"Yes."

Kate nodded, "is it possible for you to reprogram another T-X?"

"I am... not sure," replied the T-X, "Skynet never considered it a possibility for a T-X to be captured, therefore I am unsure if it is possible for me to reprogram one." After a moment of careful calculations based on her successful conversion, the T-X replied, "If I were to be aided by four T-850's under the same circumstances that led up to my reprogramming, I calculate a 95% chance of success."

Kate was awestruck by those odds: she liked them WAY better than 70%. "What if you had a second T-X?"

"For two T-X's the chances of success are 85%," she replied, "the chances of five T-X's reprogramming another T-X would be 50 times greater than five T-850's."

Kate then asked, "How many T-X's have been produced?"

"The T-X was designed for the sole purpose of terminating Rogue Terminators. Due to the limited amount of the materials needed to produce a single T-X, only five hundred could be produced, the first of which was sent back in time to terminate John Connor, Catherine Brewster, and any other individuals who held a position in the Resistance's chain of command."

Kate nodded, "I see. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

The T-X stood their silently before answering, "I may have a way to prevent Judgement Day."

Kate narrowed her eyes and said, "Explain."

"I am aware that Kyle Reese is John Connor's father," stated the T-X, "He was sent back in time to protect Sarah Connor from a T-800... what if I were to be sent basic timeline as both Reese and the T-800 sent to kill Sarah Connor?"

"What do you mean by same basic timeline," Kate asked.

"The T-800 sent to terminate Sarah Connor was sent to the date May 12, 1984, a Thursday," explained the Terminatrix, "I would be sent back a few months earlier, say March of 1984. Upon arrival I would find and befriend Sarah Connor."

Kate closed her eyes and asked, "What would the ideal mission parameters be?"

"To insure the survival of Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, John Connor, and Catherine Brewster is the primary directive, with a secondary parameter to prevent Judgement Day. In the event that prevention of Judgement Day proves impossible, the T-1000 sent to terminate John in the year 1995 and the T-X sent in 2004 are to be reprogrammed and used as John Connor's personal bodyguards."

Kate nodded and said, "Alright then, this mission shall be a go in one years time. You are to spend this time studying human behavior by any means necessary in order to blend in with human society."

The Terminatrix saluted, "Mission acknowledged."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Terminator: Hope for the Future**

I LIIIIIVVEE! No this story is not dead, my muse has been elsewhere for some time now, but she finally brought me back here to finish this chapter.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

**CHAPTER 1**

-May 11th, 1984-

The T-X had successfully infiltrated human society and befriended Sarah Connor under the identity of Trixie Hope. She's incredibly thankful that she was designed with a limited range of emotions: it has made blending in significantly easier.

She had not only studied human interaction during her time with the resistance, but also downloaded multiple movies from the 1980's onto her hard drive. She created an amazingly detailed set of guidelines that would allow her to pass for human, including develop a means of eating to maintain appearances. She even made use of the facilities to dispose of the 'waste' like any other human did.

She had been highly inquisitive during her stay with the Resistance, asking questions about everything the humans did around her.

"Trixie," called Sarah, "We're going to be late for work."

"Yes mother," she yelled back. She had gotten a job at the same restaurant that Sarah worked at before the model 101 arrived. This is the last day she'll get to enjoy being 'human' and by God she's going to enjoy it. Trixie had no delusions about how she felt about being seen as human: she absolutely enjoyed it. But as humans say: all good things must end sooner or later.

She and Sarah walked out of the apartment building they shared with Ginger Ventura. She had taken precautions in hopes of saving the lives of both her and her boyfriend Matt Buchanan. Even using her pre-existing programming to create a few more psychotic tendencies: The message left by Sarah's boyfriend is proof of that. She had offered to terminate him like the cockroach he is, her exact words too. Sarah had laughed playfully saying she'd '_consider it if things kept on going this way._'

Though she honestly doubts Sarah will actually agree to it, she really does want to terminate that sorry son of a bitch

The two climbed into Trixie's car, something the T-X had managed to... acquire... a black 1967 Camero Rally Sport upon arrival, and she loves the car: a classic like it deserves to be pampered.

XxX

Kyle had spent the night sleeping in the car he had stolen. He still needs to find Sarah, but that shouldn't be too hard: he knows what she looks like.

XxX

If Trixie was completely honest with herself, she'd say she's a show off. She often uses the fact that she is a machine to her advantage to do impressive feats of juggling when serving customers their food. As a result, the restaurant she and Sarah work at has been doing great. "Sarah," called one of their co-workers, "You've got to see this. Oh you are going to love this." Trixie quickly followed them into the back room where a news reporter said a Sarah J. Connor was killed in her home. "You're dead Honey."

"How could she possibly love this," Trixie asked angrily, "A mother of two was found murdered! Those two kids lost their mother today!"

The woman was deeply ashamed of herself; The Infiltration Unit could see it. "Leave it to Trixie to guilt trip us," one of them muttered as the T-X went back to work.

"I HEARD THAT," said guilt tripper shouted loud enough to be heard.

One of the other employees turned to Sarah and asked, "How do you and Ginger live with that woman?"

"To be completely honest, we hardly even notice her," replied Sarah. "Trixie keeps to herself for the most part, only coming out of her room to get a bite to eat."

"Doesn't she have any friends besides you and Ginger?"

Sarah snorted, "That woman refuses to even go clubbing with me, says it's a distraction."

"What kind of excuse is that," asked another co-worker.

"That's what I said," replied Sarah.

XxX

A few hours later, Sarah and Trixie were preparing to leave the house. Upon stepping out Trixie saw Matt standing there. "I have something for you," the T-X said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "That's a dinner reservation to that fancy restaurant that just opened up."

Matt was awestruck by this, "Wow."

"Ginger is my friend and she deserves to be treated like a princess from time to time," stated Trixie, "You don't have to tell her I did this for you, but it would be appreciated."

"I can't accept this," replied Matt in a desperate attempt to show some curtisy.

Trixie smirked, "You don't have a choice." After that Sarah and her climbed into the Camero and drove off to a local bar.

XxX

A few hours later, Trixie and Sarah were at the Bar. The T-X knows Kyle Reese is nearby and decided to confront him. "Hey Sarah, could you watch my drink," asked Trixie, pointing to her Coca Cola.

"Sure," replied Sarah.

Trixie then stepped outside and walked to the Alley where Kyle stood waiting for Sarah. "Come here," she said coldly as she dragged him further in and pinned him against the wall, "I know who you are and why you're here, Sergeant Reese."

"You're with the Resistance," Kyle asked in surprise.

"About as much as any reprogrammed Machine is," she replied.

Kyle was a bit confused by her statement, "Reprogrammed?"

Trixie sighed in frustration, "I'm going to just come out and say it: I'm a Terminator that was sent back in Time to help you with your mission... Possibly even prevent Judgment Day."

Kyle was utterly shocked, "What model are you?"

"I am a T-X Terminatrix, I am designed to destroy Rogue Machine's: Primarily ones reprogrammed by the Resistance." She could tell by that confused look on Kyle's face that he had no idea what she meant. "I am an Anti-Terminator Terminator," she summarized.

Kyle's eyes widened, "Wow... I guess that makes me unnecessary."

"Not exactly," she replid, "There's a reason why John let you do this."

"And what might that be," asked Kyle.

Trixie chuckled lightly, "You're his father."

Time seemed to stand still for Kyle: he's the father of John Connor. "Who else knew this," he asked.

"The only other humans to truly be aware of this were Katherine Connor and Blair Williams," she answered, "Skynet was also aware of this, but could not successfully terminate you before you were sent back."

Kyle was surprised by this: never in a million years did he think it possible for him to be the father of the Great John Connor. "This changes everything," replied Kyle.

"It does, and at the same time it doesn't," Trixie said with mirth.

Kyle shook his head, "You're a pretty convincing actor, you know that?"

"I happen to possess a limited range of emotions," she replied, "Something that makes of a more efficient infiltrator."

Kyle nodded; he could see the use of that.

"You will need a credible backstory," noted Trixie.

Kyle was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You can't go around telling everyone you're from the future," she explained, "They'll throw you into the Madhouse." Kyle clearly didn't understand so Trixie said, "The Authorities will think you're insane meaning they'll lock you up, and throw away the key."

"Oh," replied Kyle, "That sounds... Bad."

"Very," added Trixie.

"You're Kyle Reese," she said, "an old friend of mine who I was going to introduce to Sarah." She then released him and said, "I got suspicious when I heard about the woman killed who shared Sarah's name and asked you to shadow us."

"Wow," replied Kyle, "That actually sounds pretty realistic."

"Unfortunately I won't be able to use any of my on board weapon's like my plasma cannon," she said with a touch of disappointment in her voice, "Doing so would blow my cover, and I can't let that happen."

"You have on board weapon's," asked Reese.

Trixie smirked, "If you like that then you are going to love the toys I've stored up in my room."

"Toys," asked Reese.

"Firearm's," answered Trixie, "Military grade which makes them illegal for a civilian to own."

Reese nodded and asked, "What should I call you?"

"I go by the name Trixie Hope," replied the T-X.

XxX

Trixie walked back in to the bar in time to see the news announcement about the second Sarah Connor Killing. Sarah was clearly freaking out, so the T-X decided to take her to TechNoir.

XxX

The T-800 walked into the apartment where Sarah lives and walked through looking for anything it could use to identify its target. It walked into Trixie's room where it activated a recording the T-X had setup a recorded message for the uninvited guest. "I know what you are and why you are here," the video recording stated, "Go to a bar known as TechNoir." She then held up a picture of Sarah, "This is your target."

The T-800 knew this was a trap, but as far as it could tell this woman was human so she posed little threat to the mission.

Feb 21, 2015XxX

"I think we're being followed," Sarah whispered to her friend.

Trixie smiled, "Don't worry, he's an old friend of mine."

"You have friends," Sarah asked in surprise.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "if by that you mean friends other than Ginger, Matt, and yourselfthe answer is yes."

"Why's he in town," asked Sarah.

Trixie sighed before saying, "I was planning on setting you two up on a date."

"Why," asked Sarah.

Trixie said, "Because he's something very rare in the world."

"And what might that be," asked Sarah.

Trixie smirked and said, "A good man."

Feb 21, 2015"So what's his name," sarah asked the blond.

Trixie gave her an answer and then some, "Sergeant Kyle Reese age 22: he used to do Black Ops for the CIA, so you won't find any records on his existence."

"Then how do you know he exists?"

Trixie shrugged, "we grew up in the same neighborhood."

Isn't he a little old for me," Sarah asked.

Trixie snorted, "You're nineteen and dating a douchebag with a Porsche... Kyle's a man forced into early retirement because he had been given bad Intel."

"Huh?'

"Someone needed to be blamed and he was chosen to be the patsy."

"How do you know all this," asked Sarah.

Trixie sighed and said, "I was his CIA handler, so I shared in part of the blame."

Sarah glanced at her and said, "That actually explains a lot."

"I'm not going to say anything else on the subject," replied Trixie, "It would be best if you dropped it all together."

XxX

Once inside the club TechNoir, Sarah and Trixie sat at a table while Kyle went off and stood at the bar. The T-X kept her optic censors on the lookout for the Model 101, and soon saw him walking in. Kyle saw him too and knew that this was their target. He didn't ease move though: his mission was to protect Sarah, Trixie was better equipped to handle the Infiltrator.

The T-800 then saw Sarah Connor sitting next to the woman from the recording and went to draw his handgun when suddenly the blond jumped up from her seat and ripped the gun from his hands. While he found it interesting that she could do this, he immediately acted to terminate her and brought out the Uzi 9mm to do so. He unloaded a few rounds into her which resulted in yet another surprise: she was a machine like him, only more advanced. "Surprise mother fucker," Trixie said gleefully as she picked him up and threw him into the far wall. She turned to her friend where she saw Sarah utterly shocked by what she just saw. "Sergeant Reese, get her to my Car," she ordered sternly.

Kyle nodded beford grabbing the 19 year old by the arm and said, "Come with me if you want to live."

Sarah silently did as she was commanded and they took off to Trixie's Camaro. The T-X turned to the Obsolete Model, which had just pulled itself up. "Your model is not in my Database."

"The Resistance reprogrammed a considerable number of Machines after you were sent to the past," she stated, "I am a part of a series designed to deal with such machines: the T-X Terminatrix."

"But you are aiding the Resistance," the T-800 pointed out, "why?"

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "Figure it out numb nuts."

"The most likely reason is that you were captured and reprogrammed by the Resistance."

"Congratulations," she said cheerfully before running forward and drop kicking her opponent, "You figured it out." She then turned around and said, "As much as I want to stick around, I do have more important matters to attend to... Toodles!"

XxX

As soon as they got to the car, Kyle went to Hotwire it, only for Sarah to grab his arms and say ,"No Kyle." Reese looked her in the eyes and she said, "Trixie loves this car... if you damage it, she'll kill you."

Kyle carefully lifted his hands away from the steering wheel and said, "Ok, so what now?"

After a brief pause Sarah said, "I don't know."

At this point, Trixie walked out of the club and opened the door to the car. "Sarah, get in the back, Reese, sit in the passenger seat," She commanded as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She got in and Kyle started freaking out as she put them in the ignition: the T-800 was coming their way. She immediately started the car and pulled out in a hard left turn and took off.

XxX

If it were possible, the Terminator would have been furious. Instead it was... confused. It was becoming increasingly clear that the Resistance had grown significantly more powerful in the time since his mission was to be carried out. It then stole a car and took off to the Hotel it had chosen for its base of operations.

XxX

After several minutes of silence, Sarah finally spoke. "How are you not dead, Trixie? I saw him empty an entire clip into you!"

"Your Assailant wasn't human," she stated, "He was a cyborg designed for infiltration. The T-800 Terminator, Cyber Dyne Systems Model 101." She then took her Polymemetic Alloy form before revealing her Chassis, "I am a significantly more advanced version known as the T-X Terminatrix." She then assumed a different form: a brunette version of Katherine Connor. "I was sent back to aid Sergeant Reese in protecting you." Sarah was overwhelmed by all this and passed out. "Well she took that about as well as I expected she would," the T-X sighed.

"You can shape shift," Kyle asked in surprise.

'I'm not the first model to do so," she stated, "The T-1000 is entirely made out of Polymemetic Alloy: a programmable Liquid Metal."

**DONE!**

Again, sorry for not updating sooner, but those of you who write know how it is with inspiration. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one, and remember to review, it does help. If you have any questions, message me and I'll be happy to answer them.

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
